Kumquats
by maripaz6
Summary: Iroh's love for Zuko is like a kumquat tree: its fruit is both sweet and sour. Iroh and Zuko drabbles in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

**The Zoo.**

"No. Go 'way!"

Iroh regarded his nephew fondly. "Come, Prince Zuko. Do you not wish to play with Prince Lu Ten?"

"No!" The toddler glared at him before declaring, "I love Momma!" Zuko fisted his mother's robes, then hurled breadcrumbs into the pond. "Me an' Momma feed turtle-ducks!"

Iroh sighed, looking at Lady Ursa for support: however, she only laughed at her son's antics and ruffled Zuko's hair. "Maybe Lu Ten would rather feed turtle ducks with us instead?"

"I fear my son is too enthralled with the Palace's porcupine-monkeys to feed turtle-ducks, Lady Ursa," Iroh replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps tomorrow we take them to the Caldera Zoo? I would like to see more of my nephew."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Ursa rose. "Tomorrow it is."

. . . . . . . . . .

When Iroh tried to take Zuko's hand, Zuko squirmed away. Yet Iroh was patient, plying his nephew with gentle words and sweet treats stolen from the kitchen; soon enough, Zuko was happily holding hands with Iroh and chattering with Lu Ten as they stared wide-eyed at the various animals in the Caldera Zoo. And, when Iroh asked if his nephew if he wanted to go see the Artic Animals, Zuko agreed, even though his mother refused.

"Do you see that lion-seal?" Iroh asked, pointing into an enclosure. "They live at the poles where it's very, very cold. There is a special team of firebenders here at the zoo who pull the heat from that room so the lion-seals can live."

Lu Ten shivered, then asked, "Is that why we couldn't firebend in here? Because it's c-cold."

"Correct," Iroh answered. "That is also why Lady Ursa could not come in. For people who are not firebenders, it is too cold for them to survive long."

From Iroh's side, Zuko whimpered. "I want my momma," he whispered. "I cold..."

Iroh bent down and realised to his horror that Zuko's lips were a bluish-purple. "Time to go," Iroh interrupted, hoisting Zuko up and clutching his nephew to his chest like a mother monkey-bat carries its young. He hurried outside, dragging Lu Ten behind him, always watching Zuko's shivers and pale, cold face - he would _not_ allow his nephew to die like the many soldiers who'd attacked the Water Tribes had...

Iroh watched Zuko carefully, and heaved a sigh of relief when they finally exited the dark, cold building and entered the bright, warm sunshine. Not sparing a moment, Iroh laid his nephew on the ground, heating his breath and exhaling over his nephew.

The effects were instantaneous. Before Ursa was able to process what had happened, Zuko ceased his shivering, sat up, and demanded, "I want Fire Flakes!"

"Not hot tea?" Iroh asked.

"No! No tea! Tea gross! I want Fire Flakes!"

Lu Ten joined into Zuko's chorus, both children chanting for Fire Flakes, and Ursa only shrugged in face of their determination; so, with a sigh, Iroh purchased Fire Flakes and jasmine tea. After the scare he'd had, he certainly deserved it. Zuko was his nephew, and he would never have forgiven himself had Zuko gotten hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **For the Pro-Bending Circuit, Toza's Gym. Earth Discs. Prompt -** porcupine (word)

 **Word Count:** 514

 **Position/Team:** Earthbender, Fire Ferrets


	2. Music Night

**Music Night**

The flames danced in the grate, and Zuko closed his eyes, focusing his mind on their gentle warmth. He began to slip into a trance, feeling his mind and body relax, feeling his chi align, when—

"Prince Zuko! Are you going to join music night?"

Zuko scowled. Trust Uncle to ruin everything. Without turning away from the flames, he answered brusquely, "No."

"Ah, but the crew is asking for you, Prince Zuko!" Zuko could hear Uncle entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "You must come!"

"I said no, Uncle." Zuko returned to contemplating the flickering fire, hoping to fall back into his mediations. "I'm busy."

"Too busy to interact with your own crew? Prince Zuko, you must show them more respect!"

Zuko sighed. Uncle had destroyed his mediation, and now it seemed he was determined to ruin his entire evening. With Uncle nagging him, he'd be unable to accomplish _anything_ ; through gritting teeth, Zuko said, "Fine. I'll join music night."

Iroh broke into a huge grin. "Fabulous!" he said as he all but dragged Zuko to the deck. "You play the tsungi horn."

An old, decrepit horn was thrust into his hands, and Zuko looked down at the instrument in disgust. Iroh began singing horribly out of tune, and the other crew members began playing their respective instruments, all while staring at Zuko, so finally, after heaving a sigh, Zuko began to slowly play along.

As the night wore on, the music didn't improve. Iroh's singing reminded Zuko more of a dying creature's last cry than actual music, and the tsungi horn preferred to shower its listeners with spit than actually produce sound, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so much that even Zuko's scowl disappeared.

Before he knew it, the fire was mere embers and the crew was heading off to bed. Uncle stayed behind to put away the instruments, and Zuko waited for him; when everything was in its proper place and the two royals walked back to their rooms, Uncle asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, Prince Zuko?"

"I—" Zuko began, thinking of how to answer. He didn't want to say 'It was a waste of time', not when Uncle seemed so pleased. Finally, he settled on, "That wasn't how I pictured I'd be spending my Saturday night."

o0O0o

 **For the Pro-Bending Circuit, Toza's Gym. Earth Discs. Prompt - "** This is not how I pictured I'd be spending my Saturday night." [dialogue]

 **Word Count:** 386

 **Position/Team:** Earthbender, Fire Ferrets


End file.
